A plant or refinery may include one or more pieces of equipment for performing a process. Equipment may break down over time, and need to be repaired or replaced. Additionally, a process may be more or less efficient depending on one or more operating characteristics. There will always be a need for improving process efficiencies and improving equipment reliability.